Misión en el futuro
by Lolam2
Summary: Convertir a Friday en una máquina del tiempo, parece una aventura sorprendente e increíble. ¿Quieren ir conmigo? Pues vamos allá.


Será coincidencia o el destino

**Lucky Fred no me pertenece. Esto es un fic. Así que, espero que les guste. **

Convertir a Friday en una máquina del tiempo, parece una aventura sorprendente e increíble. ¿Quieren ir conmigo? Pues vamos allá.

Nuestra historia se remot años aproximadamente en el futuro, en la misma ciudad de Barcelona, España. Nuestros personajes han crecido pero siguen siendo los mismos. Eddie se ha convertido en presidente de la ONU, ha logrado salvar a muchas especies en peligro de extinción, ayuda a niños pobres, hizo que todos tengan que comer una maleza de insectos para honrar a la Tierra y sigue siendo el mismo Don Perfecto que era en la secundaria.

Por otro lado, Thomas se ha vuelvo capitán y jugador estrella del equipo del Barcelona, sin embargo, sigue siendo el fanático número uno del "Hombre de acero". Además, Sir Percibal, tiene su propia industrial musical y ahora es millonario. No tengo ni idea que paso con la chica de las tres colas… ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. Da igual.

Holly, era muy buena en deportes, por lo que es una gran y famosa deportista. Luego, Mort y Corky,… (Seamos realistas… ¡Qué importa!, no son esenciales en esta historia), pero a juzgar por lo que pasó en el cole, yo digo que igual que siempre. Pero, seguro que Mort se volvió reportero. Si, ¿quién sabe? ¿Y Corky? Bueno, aparte de ser presumida, fea, insoportable y pesada, era buena en el tenis. Mejor que Brains. Así que, ya sabrán que pudo pasar.

Friday aún sigue coqueteando a todos los electrodomésticos de Fred. Terminada la secundaria, Brains volvió a la estación espacial con su padre por un tiempo. Tenía títulos universitarios, así que no le hacía falta. La tierra siempre estará a salvo gracias a ella y a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, su padre, nunca se entero de Friday le pertenecía a Fred. Brains sigue siendo muy guapa e inteligente, pero nadie entiende sus chistes.

Mientras tanto, Fred aún sigue intentado invitar a Nora a salir, quién ha terminado la escuela de diseño y moda y ahora tiene su propia colección de hombres lobos. Han pasado ya muchos años y aún, Fred, no se da cuenta. Sigue siendo el mismo ciego del cole, pero con una gran imaginación.

No voy a contarles que paso con el resto de los personajes, por ahora. Pero quizás, más tarde, lo averigüen. Ahora sí, terminado de contarles el contexto, empecemos, de verdad, la aventura.

…

En la casa de Fred (quien aún vive con sus padres)

Fred: Hoy es el día. Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que haga lo que tengo que hacer.

Friday: ¿Hacer qué?

Fred: Invitar a Nora a salir.

Friday (susurrando): Y volvemos de nuevo.

Fred: ¿Qué dices?

Friday: Ah nada, cosas de robot.

Fred: Da igual. Cada jueves en la tarde, sale al parque, entonces ahí le preguntaré.

Friday: Buena suerte.

Fred: Gracias. Ahora a jugar videojuegos.

Friday: Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Fred y Friday: PIEDRA, PAPEL o TIJERA.

Fred: Papel

Friday: Tijeras.

Fred: Pasteles de lodo. Otra vez.

Fred y Friday: PIEDRA, PAPEL o TIJERA.

Fred: Tijeras.

Friday: Piedra.

Fred: Aj¡, de nuevo.

Fred y Friday: PIEDRA, PAPEL o TIJERA.

Fred: Piedra.

Friday: Papel. … Me encanta este juego.

Fred: Pasteles de lodo, la próxima vez, haremos cara o cruz.

Friday: Cara.

Fred: Cruz….

Mientras tanto en la estación espacial de los Protectores, a billones de kilómetros del Planeta Tierra.

Súper Comandante (haciendo un saludo militar a Brains, sabiendo que es su hija): Agente Brains.

Brains (respondiendo con un saludo militar, sabiendo que es su padre): Si, Súper Comandante.

Súper Comandante: Como ya sabe, usted es una de nuestras agentes mayormente entrenadas, ha detenido los planes más malévolos de los alienígenas más perversos en toda la galaxia. Incluso, salvo a la Tierra, en varias ocasiones, cuando fue instalada ahí hace años. Así que le hemos asignado una misión muy peligrosa.

Brains (orgullosa de misma y algo curiosa a la vez): ¿Peligrosa? Con todo respecto, Súper Comandante, estoy preparada para cualquier misión. _(Excepto de pasarme por una chica normal y lidiar con problemas de chicas)_

Súper Comandante: Ya lo sé. Pero, igualmente es de suma importancia de sigue mis instrucciones, al pie de la letra. El destino de la galaxia esta en sus manos ¿Comprende?

Brains: A la orden, señor.

Súper Comandante: Bien. Su misión es…

…

De vuelta en Barcelona.

Fred (mirando su reloj): Si, las cinco y media. A esta hora sale de su casa.

Friday: No es algo malo que la hayas espiado, antes.

Fred: Claro que no. Ahora transfórmate en un perro.

Friday: En un perro, NOOOOO

Fred: Hazlo.

Friday: Por favor¡

Fred: Convierte en un perro.

Friday: Noooooooo

Fred: Convierte en un perro, ahora.

Friday: No quiero, no me gustar tener que oler el trasero de otros perros (agarrando de la sudadera a Fred)¿Por qué no una moto, un auto, o un reloj?

Fred: Friday ¡

Friday: Hagámoslo cara o cruz.

Fred: Eso ni hablar.

Friday: Esta bien, pero no quiero me vea la tostadora.

Fred: Aj, cuando vas a… olvídalo, solo vámonos.

Más tarde, en el parque, Nora está sentada en una banca. Ella está leyendo un libro de "Luz de Tumba", volumen 506.

Fred (escondido en un arbusto): El momento ha llegado.

Friday (transformado en perro): Esto es ridículo… (Mira a un perro detrás de él)… ¿Tu qué hueles, eh?...

Fred: Ahora trataré de ir con cautela, fingiré que estoy paseando a mi perro, y luego hablaré con ella.

Fred se levanta y se dirige hacia Nora, cuando se choca con alguien. Ambas personas se caen al suelo. Entonces, él sintió como si algo extraviado había vuelto a él.

Fred (algo adolorido): Tengo cuidado, amigo.

¿? (También algo adolorido): Lo siento, no quería….

Ambos, levantan las caras. Inmediatamente, reconocen a la persona que tiene delante de sus narices. Sus caras sonrojadas al estar muy juntas, hacen que salga una palabra de cada uno, las cuales dirán al mismo tiempo.

Fred: ¿Brains?

Brains: ¿Fred?

Fred (se para): No puede ser, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Brains (se para también): Si, ¿y cómo te ha ido?

Fred: Bien. ¿Y tú? Dulce maíz, veo que estás algo cambiada. Ya no tienes que fingir ser una chica promedio con los lentes y todo eso, como en el cole.

Brains: Si… estoy bien, trabajé en la estación espacial, ya sabes detenido malvados planes de extraterrestres, lo de siempre. ¿Qué tal tu, has hecho algo increíble mientras yo estaba fuera?

Fred: Muy bien, de hecho iba a… Oh no¡

Brains: ¿Qué pasa?

Fred (sale corriendo): Otra vez, no¡

Friday: Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Brains: Friday. ¿Eres tú?

Friday: Brains. Has vuelto.

Brains: Exactamente. Tengo una misión muy importante que debo cumplir y me vería bien su ayuda.

Friday: Listo, para ayudar, jefa.

Brains: ¿Y Fred?

Fred (en el piso llorando como un niño, aunque ya es un adulto): Noooo. ¿Por qué a mí? Vamos dados, no me fallen.

Brains: Veo que aún los conservas.

Fred: Siendo siguiendo mis amuletos de la suerte.

Brains (sarcástica): Ya veo. ¿Y de qué me perdí?

Friday: Fred, intentaba otra vez pedirle una cita a Nora. Pero ella se fue.

Fred: Esta vez, casi funciona.

Brains: Bueno…._tal vez_ la próxima vez te va mejor. …. ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?

Fred: Claro.

Friday: ¿Ya puedo dejar de ser un perro?

Fred: Déjame pensármelo,….. NO

Friday (con ojos de cachorro): Por favor.

Fred: Eh, mira una ardilla.

Friday: ¿DÓNDE? ARDILLA, ARDILLA, ARDILLA¡

Fred: ¿Ya no le tienes miedo a las ardillas, verdad?

Brains: Claro, gracias a Friday y a ti superé mi miedo.

Fred y Brains: Jajajajaj

(Suspiro)

Ambos se sonrieron. Recordaban aquellos momentos divertidos que pasaron en la escuela, recuerdos que jamás olvidaran, especialmente el día en que Friday llego a Fred, por accidente. Aunque, fue más que solo un accidente, lo que hizo que este grupo de amigos se uniera.

Fred estaba feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga con quien había vivido muchas aventuras. Claro, que había crecido, y ahora es más guapa de lo que era antes. Pero, igualmente, sentía tristeza de haber perdido _otra_ oportunidad con Nora.

Por otro lado, Brains también estaba muy contenta de volver a estar con sus mejores amigos en todo el universo. Ella sabía que Fred era el mismo de la escuela, pero nada podía arruinarle una tarde con él. O eso pensaba ella.

Así que les digo, ¿será coincidencia o el destino?, el hecho de volverse a ver.

_**Continuará…**_

Un gran saludo a noroxia.

Hasta luego.

Lolam2

PD: Por favor, respondan a la pregunta en los comentarios.


End file.
